vampire aquisition
by queenofthesapphiredragon
Summary: this is a story i started to write one day and i intertwine several of the vampire books i have into it. i hope you like it. let me know what you think


Chapter 1

The beginning of my junior year in high school started out normal. We had just received three new members to our class. Band was going along like normal and the freshmen adapted extremely well. Unfortunately the drama was about to start.

My friends and I met up during breakfast on our first day back to compare our schedules and talk about how our summer had gone. Since almost all of my friends were in band with me, a lot of the stories were similar, but I didn't mind. But that's not what this story is about.

Our story starts during the second nine-weeks of the first semester. My friends and I were sitting in our first block English class and talking about jazz band that evening.

Nancy is a tall thin brunette with dark green eyes. She and I were locker partners, so I get to hear about her guy problems. Band wasn't part of her life, but Nancy was supposed to sing for some of our jazz songs. Singing came as a natural talent for her.

Karen is a short, heavy-set blonde with a heart of gold. She plays clarinet in band. Her relationships come and go, but she stays optimistic. Sometimes her blue eyes bring out the best in the people she's around.

Raven is tall and athletically built with striking blue eyes that probably gave her the nickname sapphire. She is a brunette as well, but she can have a few blonde moments. Being the solo trombonist in band, she doesn't mind being alone sometimes. Even if she tries to deny it, she needs her friends.

Finally, we have Lisa. She has brown hair and blue eyes. Even though she is short, she could put up a fight if she needed to. She isn't in band but who has time when they play volleyball.

Our Thanksgiving break was coming up and we were discussing what each of us was going to do. At that time, none of us expected how drastically out plans would ultimately be changed.

Our plans were all the same for the most part. Sleep in, then go eat dinner at our grandparents houses. We decided that we would all get together that Friday to hang out. We didn't decide what to yet, but that wasn't important yet. The first bell rang; we said good-bye and headed to our second block.

For me, second block was Art 1. It was an east day in class considering that I was ahead of everyone on my project. Second block also gave me some other friends to invite.

Maria and I met in band in sixth grade. She plays clarinet in concert band, so she and I keep in touch. Black curly hair and deep brown eyes made her dark compaction seem lighter to a certain extent.

As always came Matt. His jet black hair and dreamy blue eyes always make me lose my breath. He dies trying to get me, but we've been best friends for too long for me to be comfortable with him as anything more. He walked over and started talking with Maria and me. I decided that this would be the perfect time to invite them to come.

"Hey Matt, Maria, if you're not doing anything next Friday do you want to come hang out. I don't know the time or place yet, but we'll have fun." I said, hoping at least one of them would come.

"Well, I'll have to ask my mom, but I'll need more information before I can," responded Maria.

"I can't. Sorry Jez," Apologized Matt.

"It's fine; don't worry about it, Matt. Maria, I'll get you more information by the end of the week."

Just then the lunch bell rang. We said quick good-byes and went our separate ways. My path took me straight to the band room to practice for all-state tryouts.

Mr. Meyers helped me work out the rhythms and figure out some of the notes. We worked on the scales I would have to play, and then the ball rang for third block. I put my trumpet and music away, muttered a thank you and then rushed off to everyone's favorite class, U.S. History.

Mr. Morton was one of the only history teachers that could actually keep me interested. Yeah, he may lecture the whole period and give too much work, but it's all for the best. If I hated history before, it was better now that I really knew what was going on. With Hitler rising into power right after Roosevelt in 1932, who wouldn't be interested?

Anyway, with no friends in that class, an hour and a half is longer than I should be. Mr. Morton's monotone voice started putting me to sleep before too long. All you do in his class is take notes and listen to him elaborate on them. When the bell finally rang, it was a blessing.

Fourth block was Forensic Science with Mrs. Swann. This, of course, was my favorite class of the day, because we have labs and it is an hour and a half before we go home. Don't get me wrong, there is a lot of work involved, but it's worth it. All of the work we do is fun, so that makes up for it.

The bell rings, and since it's Tuesday I have a half hour to get ready for band. I didn't have my money with me today, so I couldn't get any food. Raven and I sat in the school library and worked on our essays for English. Then we walked down to the band room and started warming up with everyone else. We worked on our Christmas tunes for the winter concert then had a 15 minute break before jazz band.

When jazz finally let out, I called my mom to come pick me up. When she did, I said good-bye to everyone and we drove off. When we got home, I ate dinner, finished my homework, took a shower, and then went to bed.

Around 2:45, I woke up, for no apparent reason. I shuffled to the kitchen to get a drink of lemonade. Jo-Jo, my Pomeranian, trotted up and begged me to take him out-side. When I did, he started barking and ran like a bullet up the hill behind the house. There was no reasoning behind my actions that night.

I ran up the hill after the dog. Something hit me on the back of my head and I blacked out. Whoever had hit me took Jo-Jo, put him back in the house, and locked the door behind them. When I awoke, several hours later, I was being carried deeper into the woods. The sun still hadn't risen yet and the smell of aftershave filled my nostrils. It wasn't an unpleasant smell and my ears caught the sound of humming. I fell asleep.

The next time I awoke, I found that my hands and feet had been bound together. It was dark and humid so there was no telling where I was. I didn't think that there was anyone around because I neither heard nor felt signs of anyone's presence.

Out of nowhere it seemed, someone had bent down beside me. I was somewhat groggy from my hours of unnecessary sleep and fought to keep my eyes open. My captor, I realized, was a male when he started talking. Being out of it at that moment, I couldn't understand, so I asked him to repeat. When he did, this time I made sure to pay closer attention.

"I am Gaston and I am here to turn you. You shall become one of the beings of the night whether you want to or not. I have been watching you every night when you take the dog for his evening walk and I can't help but feel something for you. Any questions?"

"Well, how could I not have questions when you're going to turn me into something that's living dead? Of course, I have questions! First off, what kind of creature of the night are we talking?" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"Vampires, of course. Certainly you've heard of them." Gaston replied calmly, as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, I've heard of them. My second question is, why are you so fond of me?" This time I managed to calm a little bit and I wasn't screaming anymore. There was something about his voice that soothed me.

"To tell the truth, I think it's because we're soulmates. I can't be sure of that, so that's why I haven't turned you yet. I won't waste an innocent life and make them turn to the dark side for nothing." For the first time since I met him, Gaston sounded kind of flustered.

"That brings up a third question. Can humans and vampires really be soulmates when humans are your food source? I've read about it, but I've never believed it." I blurted out that last part hoping that if he heard it, he wouldn't take any offense to it.

He brushed right over it, probably sensing my unease. "It can happen, but it is extremely difficult to maintain for a long period of time. The main reasons for that are: we need blood to survive and the temptation makes you suffer, we cannot come out into sunlight to be with you, and humans nine-time-out-of-ten usually tend to yearn for other humans. With the blood lust there, some of them don't survive. That is why I have every intention of turning my soulmate into a vampire. I will not make her endure those challenges." His last sentences were said slowly, and carefully as if it hurt him.

Even though I had only really just met Gaston, I felt for him. Being around him calmed me when I should have been scared to death at the mention of the word vampire. Some part of me wanted to help, and be there as a friend would normally be.

"If we really are soulmates, then you must let me make the decision. When you think about it, I'm the only one who has to give up life as I know it. I'll never be able to see my friends and family again because I won't visually age. I need to be older before I can do that."

"Certainly, but first we have to prove that we really are soulmates. That way I know if I have to keep searching, or if I have to wait for you to want me."

Now I was on the verge of tears and I didn't know if my voice would come out even. So I just nodded my head and assumed that, being a nocturnal creature, he could see my jesters in the darkness. I heard him sigh as he stood-up and walk away. No more than a minute later, he had a knife and cut my ropes off. He also brought a flashlight and food for me. I thanked him and ate everything that was lain out before me. He started humming again and I fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
